Girl Hunters
by matsuisgirl
Summary: Girls hunt down cute boys because of the main character Sakashi.
1. Intro

Girl Hunters

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on the reviews.

Intro:

This is about an organization called the Girl Hunters. This is an organization that hunts down cute boys. They hunt down cute boys because of the character in here named Sakashi. I will tell more about Sakashi later. You see this all started up when Sakashi had a fight with her boyfriend Seika Yurashi.

He is a 15 year old boy who started off as a good boyfriend but then turned bad. Seika and Sakashi were sword fighting. Sakashi won and thought she had done away with Seika. But she didn't. So Sakashi wanted to get revenge on Seika by starting this whole thing. But Seika wanted the same thing so he started the Boy hunters organization.

Boys who work for Seika to defeat the Girl Hunters. Now back to Sakashi. She has pink hair, pink eyes, and pink clothes. As you see her favorite color is pink. She is the leader of the Girl Hunters. She has 4 other people that she works with.

Tori, Yuki, Kagura, and Sakura. Tori has red hair, red eyes, and it doesn't really matter to her what she wears. Yuki is Sakashi's best friend and Kagura's sister. She has purple hair, purple eyes, and wears girly clothes. Kagura is from Inuyasha and you should already know what she looks like. Sakura is the same thing but she is from Naruto.

_Some of these characters do not belong to me. They belong to anime creators._


	2. The Beginning

Chapter1: the Beginning

This is the beginning of the 1st chapter of the Girl Hunters. "Good morning Sakashi" Yuki said. WHAT THE… I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP." Sakashi said. "Who was that screaming?" Tori said. "It was Sakashi" Yuki said.

You see Sakashi got drunk last night. This is what Sakashi said all day while she was drunk. Flashback: PRETTY… SHINEY… PRETTY… SHINY… I know pretty dumb huh? "What do you want" Sakashi said.

"Its 1 o' clock in the afternoon. Its time to wake up and start the day." Yuki said. "I don't want to start the day. I want to go back to sleep." Sakashi said. The alarm went off. "There's a boy we have to fight." Tori said. "The first one's here already?" Sakashi said. "

His name is Yusuke Urameshi. Age:14." Kagura said. "Let's Go" Sakashi said. Now the Girl Hunters are out to find their first boy. But before they get there, they see a familiar person. "Who is that?" Yuki said.

"Is that… no. It can't be." Sakashi said. "It is." Tori said. "Older sister is that you?" Sakashi said. "Don't tell me that's your sister Kurai?" Sakura said. "You guessed right girls." Kurai said.

Alright time to explain who Kurai is. Kurai is Sakashi and Tori's oldest sister. She has green hair, green eyes, and weres clothes that show a lot. She ran away long ago from her whole family when a fight was going on. She has a secret about the Girl Hunters.

"What are you doing here?" Sakashi said. "What are you doing here after you ran away 2 years ago?" Tori said. "I just came here to have some fun." Kurai said. "And what do you mean by fun?" Sakashi said. "I want to fight." Kurai said. If it's a fight you want, then you got it." Sakashi said.

**_Yusuke belongs to the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho not me. _**


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter2:Sibling Rivalry

This is the continuation of the Kurai and Sakashi situation. "shall we start?" Kurai said. "Let's Go." Sakashi said. Sakashi went for Kurai and tried to give her a punch. But Kurai blocked it and punched Sakashi in the stomach.

Then Sakashi did a 4 combo hit. Kurai blocked it all. Sakashi went into her power form. Sakashi's powerful form looks mostly blue.

Blue hair, blue eyes the whole bit. Sakashi used one of her powers. But it didn't work. Kurai went in to her power form.

Kurai used one of her powers. Sakashi got injured. Kurai finished Sakashi off with one last power. Sakashi fell unconscious. "What did you do to her?" Tori said.

"Oh, I just tought her a lesson. Never to mess with me." Kurai said. "Your going to pay." Tori said. "You think I will be tought a lesson?" Kurai said. "Yes, I do." Tori said. Tori went for Kurai.

Kurai did the 4 combo hit that Sakashi used. Tori blocked it. "Your getting stronger Tori." Kurai said. Tori used one of her powers. Kurai got injured. Kurai fell unconscious. "That teaches you not to mess with me." Tori said.


	4. New Member

Chapter 3: New Member

Tori brought Kurai and Sakashi back to the Girl Hunters hq. She put both of them on the floor. Kurai woke up. She asked if she could join the Girl Hunters. Tori thought for a long time.

She made her decision. And guess what she said. She said yes. After that Sakashi woke up. "By the way we have a new member" Tori said.

"Who is it" Sakashi said. "Kurai" Tori said. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Sakashi said. "I said she could join under one condition." Tori said. "And what condition was that." Sakashi said.

"No more fighting with us. And no random fights." Tori said. "Don't you no you can't believe her." Sakashi said. "I know" Tori said ."You know when your injured I become second leader." Tori said. "I know that. But that is a decision that has to be made by me." Sakashi said.

"Just give her a chance." Tori said. "Alright." Sakashi said. "That boy is back again." Tori said. "We're coming to get you Yusuke." Sakashi said. They went to go find Yusuke. Then they got cut off by another boy who wanted to fight. "Don't you remember me." The boy said.


End file.
